


Just A Touch

by louisandharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dom Louis, In Public, M/M, Please Forgive me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Smut, Sub Harry, bear with me here, harry is a princess, i did this in one day, just read it please, louis is the daddy, only 1k words, sigh, this is my first smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisandharry/pseuds/louisandharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is horny as hell in a booth with his boyfriend and three friends in a bar. He decides to tease his boyfriend and soon has to suck his boyfriend's cock in an alley.</p><p>OR</p><p>Harry has been a bad boy and needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrysprostate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysprostate/gifts).



> Thank you for everything princess :)

Harry has been restless all night. He and his boyfriend, Louis, had been chatting with their three friends in a booth at a local bar in south London. He tried to stay in the conversation but was too horny to even bother. Louis hadn’t fucked him in two weeks and his hand never did a good enough job, so he was pretty miserable.

Harry’s eyes scanned over his three friends sitting across from him, hoping to find something to talk about and distract himself. They settled on his boyfriend for the 100th time that night and roamed over his body. Fuck, if his friends only knew what those hands could do…

He was soon staring at Louis’ thighs, which disappeared under the table. Without hesitation, he scooted slightly closer to him and traced a circle on the inside of his lower thigh. Louis’ breath hitched at the sensation and he glared at Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders in response, chuckling to himself. He continued tracing circles on his thigh, slightly moving up. He relished in Louis’ subtle but constant reactions. Then he realized he could have some fun with this. Luckily, the conversation was steering in the right direction. Zayn, Liam and Niall were talking about a very interesting topic.

“So lads,” Harry started, “why do you guys love the idea of girls touching or making out? Just curious.” The boys look at each other and Niall finally decides to answer.

“Well, I guess it would be the way they touch, like how their hands know where to go or whatever.” Liam and Zayn nodded in agreement while Harry did in mock understanding.

“Yeah, yeah,” Zayn added, “like they just seem to know how to make each other crazy, it’s amazing to watch them go insane.” Harry moved his hand closer and closer to Louis’ cock with every word and he wasn’t looking too good. He saw the pain on his boyfriend’s face and his Adam’s apple bob up and down as his fingers traced Louis’ inner thighs through the fabric of his jeans. Harry continued talking to the boys as if nothing was going on, making sure no one suspected a thing.

It was exciting to Harry for this to be happening while everyone was around. It gave him a rush that he’d never felt before. He felt like he had control for once, but he couldn’t wait to be put in his place.

“You okay mate?” Liam asked, all eyes turned on Louis. His eyes snapped open and he barely gave a nod, looking a little dazed. Fortunately, it was enough to steer attention away from him. Harry decided to spice up a bit.

“So lads,” Harry started again, “why are you guys so obsessed with getting your cock sucked? I don’t see the big deal.” Niall laughed in response and decided to answer. This was normal conversation for them.

“Well, it just feels great, y’know? Like someone one sucking your cock feels amazing, especially if they know what they’re doing.” Harry nodded his head and settled his hand over Louis’ cock, which was painfully straining against his jeans, waiting to be released. Louis let out a loud moan that soon turned into a growl. He couldn’t take it anymore. He was going to make Harry pay for all of his teasing. Louis decided to make up a bullshit excuse about having plans with Harry back home and having to leave as soon as possible. The next thing Harry knew, he was being pulled out of the bar by the wrist by his boyfriend and being forced against a brick wall on the side of the bar. Louis grasped Harry’s hips forcibly and leaned into his neck.

“You think that you can tease me like that and not pay a price? That’s not how it works princess. You’ve been very bad and need to be punished.” Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, already hard from Louis’ words.

“Daddy,” Harry moaned, “I’m sorry I was bad, how are you gonna punish me?” Louis smirked at Harry’s immediate submission.

“Get on your knees princess, you’re gonna suck my cock as punishment.” Harry obediently got on his knees, his hands already fumbling with Louis’ belt and tugging at his boxers. His cock sprang from the fabric and lightly tapped Harry’s face. Louis slapped Harry with his cock as soon as Harry tried to take hold of it.

“You want my cock so badly princess? I want to hear you beg for it,” Louis growled. Harry looked straight into Louis eyes and pouted.

“Please daddy, let me suck your cock. It feels so good when I wrap my lips around it. Please daddy, I want make you come so badly.” Louis slapped Harry’s face with his cock again, shutting him up. 

“You’re such a slut for daddy’s cock princess. Now suck it before I change my mind.” Harry immediately grabbed the base and swirled his tongue around the head, swallowing the precum dripping from Louis’ cock. He felt hands tugging at his hair as Louis’ cock traveled deep into his mouth.

“Fuck princess, you’re such a little slut for me. You just love daddy’s cock, don’t you?” Louis’ voice was a little shaky since he was so aroused. Harry held his hands behind his back and hummed in response, which made Louis grab Harry’s hair even tighter. Louis fucked Harry’s face until his cock hit the back of Harry’s throat.

“You’re so good at taking daddy’s cock princess. You make me so proud.” Harry responded with another hum, which nearly sent Louis over the edge. Louis pushed his cock so far down Harry’s throat that Harry started to gag. But he was so close to coming that he didn’t even care. He fucked the boy’s face harder until he exploded in the boy’s mouth, pulling out and leaving a stream of white as his cock left Harry’s mouth. Harry immediately swallowed it and licked his lips, waiting for his next command.

“Thank you for letting me suck your cock daddy, it always tastes so good,” Harry said as he slowly got up. He and Louis slowly made their way to the car and drove home.  
Harry looked out the car window as smirking, as if his job was done. Louis tapped the steering wheel with delight, he wasn’t finished with his princess yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece sooo leave some feedback here idk


End file.
